April's relatives
by MovieGal007
Summary: The Kranng experimented on her mom. She's a half human, half alien mutant. She has "powers" Yet is she the only one? Complete for now
1. Chapter 1

A/N :First TMNT fanfiction, please read, love and review.

April sat in the lair, her mind deep in thought. She wasn't really paying attention to the TV or what the guys were doing. Sighing softly she moved another stray hair out of her face. All those April clones, the Kraang, the foot clan hunting her, finding out she was some kinda mutant half human alien baby. It was all getting to be a bit too much even for the ever cheerful April O'Neil.

Her head was still hurting, not like before when it was as if her brain was on fire. She hadn't been able to form a clear thought after what had happened at TCRI. If Ralph hadn't been there, she didn't want to think about it. April rubbed her temples trying to will the dull ache away. Donnie said there was only so many pain killers she could take. She was bruised and banged up but she would live. She would live. Why had she been so stubborn, insisting on following the guys? If she hadn't she would never of found out she...wasn't human.

At least the guys had been cool about that, even Casey was seemed cool with it. He said the right thing for once after she had told him. Sighing again, she flopped over on the couch. At least between the turtles at night and Casey during the day at school she was starting to feel safe again. No matter how many times she told them she could protect herself it felt nice having her family so close.

And she couldn't stop thinking about Kurtzman. He has known so much about her, her family, the Kraang. She had been mulling it over for the past week, the idea of calling him. There was so much she wanted to know and seeing a picture of her mother that he had. It was upsetting and deeply disturbing. Cupping her hands to her face the red head groaned loudly.

"April are you alright?" A soft, fatherly voice drew her from her thoughts.

April blinked, the room was empty and static was on the TV. "Hai, Sensai, I was just lost in thought."

Splinter rubbed his beard. "It must have been some thought, the movie has been done for quite some time and the boys have gone to get dinner."

April sighed feeling suddenly weak.

"Do you wish to talk?" Splinter asked his voice so full of love. April felt herself tearing up.

"Its...Its just been so much, I know I shouldn't complaint, I'm lucky to still be alive and you and the guys are my family it just...I feel so lost. I was thinking of calling Kirkland to see if he could maybe give me more information about my family and...my mother. I don't even remember her." She let out a sob, then another, then more unstopping sobs began to escape her lips.

A gentle, furry hand settled on her shoulder, lending her a quiet strength. "If this Kirkland has answers, I see no harm in talking to him. When you feel strong enough. The past can be painful but it shapes who we are my child."

April wiped her eyes looking up at Splinter and he smiled fatherly at her. April for her part managed a small smile back. "Thank you."

Splinter gave her shoulder another squeeze as shouting and yelling started fill the air. Now it was Splinter's turn to sigh, "I believe my sons are home."

"Hey April we got pizza!" Mikey shouted as he somehow managed to juggle a pizza box while leaping over the turnstiles.

Splinter had retreated silently and April furiously wiped her eyes. She hoped they wouldn't see she had been crying.

"Check out the knucklehead we found too." Ralph called, elbowing playfully the hockey stick carrying boy, walking next to him.

"You're the knucklehead!" Casey said hitting Ralph on the back of the head. April shook her head slightly. It was official, she would never understand boys.

Leo came over, one glance at her face and April knew she was found out.

"Have you been crying?" Leo asked, though he already knew the answer.

If that was one thing she loved about her turtle brothers they cared, they really cared. She felt the tears start to prick at the edges of her eyes. She willed them not to fall.

"Crying?" Donnie was over in an instant looking deeply into her eyes. His eyes searching and detached like the doctor he was. She knew he was scanning her for injury. Finding no outer wound Donnie cocked his head slightly. "Is your head still hurting?" She nodded, not trusting her voice. Donnie glanced at the clock. "You can have another pain pill in half an hour, can you last till then?" Again she nodded suddenly aware of so many eyes on her and yet not on her. Ralph was playing the pinball with Casey, Mikey was in the kitchen, Leo was putting in another tape but she knew all of them were listening.

She swallowed hard, might as well ask now. "Guys do you think maybe I could meet Kurtzman and talk, its just there's so much more I want to know and those pictures he had of my mom. I know you guys probably don't understand but..." A green finger went over her mouth gently hushing her. Leo smiled. "April we understand."

Donnie's eyes bugged out as Leo touched April lips. Donnie was, again, a loss for words.

"Yeah, just cuz we never had a mom doesn't mean we don't get it." Mikey called coming out of the kitchen balancing many plates of pizza.

"Shell for brains why didn't you just bring the plates out?" Ralph yelled going to help before Mikey dropped all the dinner.

"Ralph don't hit him." Leo chastised moving away from April. She took that moment to breath in, they understood, how could she ever doubt they wouldn't?

"April would you like me to call him? I could set it up for you." Donnie asked finally finding his voice.

April turned and gave Donnie that smile that made him feel like snow melting in the summer sun. "I would really like that. Thanks Donnie."

With that she dashed off to the table for some pizza. Her feet feeling lighter then they had just moments ago.

Donnie could only watch her go, he would do anything for her. He would die for her. But as he stood alone, watching his family at the table, he couldn't help but wonder. Did she have any idea what she did to him?

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Yes, spelling I know. First TMNT fanfiction, please read, love and review.

Donnie could only watch her go, he would do anything for her. He would die for her. But as he stood alone, watching his family at the table, he couldn't help but wonder. Did she have any idea what she did to him?

"Donnie you better hurry up before Mikey eats your pizza!" Leo called.

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled joining his family. For a little while all the trouble of the past few weeks were forgotten. Casey's black eye was healing nicely and the bruises on the guys were pretty much all gone. Other then the bruise on April's face she was looking better too.

After dinner it was Space Heros marathon time. Donnie snuck away to make a call. He dialed the number and brought the T-phone close to his face.

"WHO IS THIS!" Screamed the voice that answered.

Donnie held the shell cell away from his ear. "Uh, Kurtzman, its me Donetello."

"Ooh why didn't you say so, how have you been?" Kurtzman asked, vocally much quieter.

"Good good, listen April was wondering if you could meet up sometime? I think she still has a lot of questions."

"How about tomorrow? Its Saturday after all, we could meet for lunch." Donnie scrunched up his face a bit thinking. That might work well for April but it would be daytime, they could go with her...unless, Donnie was struck by a brilliant idea.

"Kurtzman, do you like Japanese food?" He asked and with that arrangements were made.

The next day April and Casey found themselves walking with the strangest of men. "Donnie this is your dumbest idea ever. " Ralph growled, pulling the felt fedora a little lower on his head.

"Look as long as we don't draw attention to ourselves we should be totally fine." Donnie said.

"Guys look, I'm a Private Eye!" Mikey yelled splashing in one of the many puddle slowly filling the sewer.

"Still Donnie, isn't it a little odd? Four guys in trench coats walking with two teenagers?" Leo asked.

April shook her head, "You guys should be thankful for the long coats. Its raining pretty hard today. I don't think anyone will look too careful."

Donnie face palmed, "I forgot your umbrella, Sorry April."

She shrugged, "Its a short dash from the alley anyway. Don't worry about it." She said as she began to follow Leo up the ladder to the man hole cover.

"Don't I get an umbrella?" Casey asked, obviously not wanting to get wet.

"Awww what's the matter Jones, gonna melt?" Ralph teased. Casey pounced the two practically busted through the top of the man hole, nearly knocking April to the wet ground but a quick save by Mikey kept her safe and on her feet.

As Mikey lead the way, April in tow then Donnie, Leo glanced back at the two wrestling on the wet muddy ground oblivious to the rain pouring around them. "I thought we weren't suppose to attract attention."

"He started it!" They both yelled at the same time. Leo sighed and turned to leave. With another punch or two the duo were following.

Warmth and the smell of food greeted them as they pushed through the doors of the little noodle shop. Leo noticed the sign saying closed for a private party.

"Konichiwai Mr. Murakami." Leo called. Mikey was already making a pig of himself with the pizza gyoza. April was drying off with a towel while Donnie was pouring tea.

"Here April." Donnie offered her the small tea cup. Wet or dry she always looked amazing to him.

"Oh Leo, so good to hear your voice again." The cook called from working the stove. "The usually?"

"Yes please." Leo said softly. Mr. Murakami never made them pay for his food but still Leo didn't want to take advantage of the man's generosity. A bowl of hot udon soup was exactly what he wanted right now.

"May I have the same please?" April asked coming to sit next to Leo. He was vaguely aware of the argument his "brothers" were having regarding the pizza gyoza or the single one that was left. Mr. Murakami placed two steaming bowls of udon soup in front of them. Leo blew on the spoon full of broth a few times. He watched April do the same thing. She has been getting...closer to him recently. At first he wasn't sure why but the more time he spent with her and his brothers he was beginning to understand. It was the same reason Mikey came to him after a nightmare, why he was the only one Donnie gave the lab value codes to, or the only one to stand up to Ralph and handle his anger. It was his silent strength as leader that drew her closer to him. He would give her all the comfort he could. She was his sister now, he would be there when she needed him. He knew his brothers cared but sometimes he knew it was hard for April. Donnie made no secret of his affection and Casey was almost as bad. Mikey was always too loud, too active and Ralph, sometimes he was a selfish hothead. Leo sighed, when she needed someone to just sit and silently drink soup with he would be there.

He also smiled a bit inside, Donnie had not yet figure out why April was seeing more of Leo then himself. He would need to explain it soon or risk jealously among the brothers.

April suddenly sat straighter in her seat and inclined her head towards the door. "Someones coming." The turtles fell into the corners of the rooms and Casey came to April's side, griping the hilt of his baseball bat hard.

The bell over the door jingled. Mr. Murakami, placed a hand on a large knife near him until he heard the voices of the others greeting this man.

"Turtles, Miss O'Neil and Casey Jones how good to see you all again and how good to meet you." Kurtzman nodded towards Casey. Casey frowned, so this the the stalker guy who knew about April's past. He didn't like him. Not one bit. "Let me guess you need more information on the Kraang?" He asked.

"I was hoping maybe you had some more information about...my mother?" April asked voice wavering slightly.

"Its safe to talk here." Leo assured as Kurtzman looked around. On hearing the wavier in April's voice, Mr. Murakami had excused himself quietly to the rooms in the back.

"Well I can't give you too much. I lost my good notes but I can tell you the story as I know it." Everyone nodded. " Well about 15 years back a bunch of women went missing from all over the state, New York City, Upstate, New Jersey etc. about two dozen women in all."

"You mean, my mom wasn't the only... test subject?" April asked, unaware that Casey was now holding her hand.

"No, by no means..." Kurtzman looked into the cup of hot tea Mikey had given him. "Alot of those women didn't come back but out of those taken five came back. Your mother was one of those five. Everyone of them had a child a few months later on the same day, at almost the exact same time. I wish I had my notes." Kurtzman gritted his teeth.

"Wait so there are more kids? Like April?" Donnie asked.

"That is so cool. You could form a super hero squad!" Mikey shouted, but a sharp look from Leo and Ralph made him go quiet again.

"Not sure really, I know for a fact two of those five babies died at birth. There mothers died a few months after. But there were three babies that survived birth. You, April, were the 2nd of three. The first one if memory serves was Antonio Giavanni, from new Jersey, then you were born, then Lilac Littlewood. I believe her family was from upstate." Kurtzman finished his tea and looked deeply at the nothingness within the cup. "They lost there mothers too, just like you did. Eight months after they were born." It was almost a whisper but April gasped. It was all too much and her head was starting to throb again.

April's emotions were racing through her. Her mother hadn't been the only test subject! That meant that there were possibly two other people on this planet with the same problems as her. The same powers. The same crippling headaches. Only they didn't have mutant protectors. She glanced at those around her. It was Leo who first read the thoughts in her eyes.

"Do you know where we might find these people?" Leo asked.

"You wanna find them?" Kurtzman scratched under his chin. "I couldn't even find them. So either the Kraang already got them or there hiding."

"Or there dead." April whispered softly placing her head into her hands. Donnie looked at her briefly before speaking. "I think we should go now Leo, April needs some rest."

Casey tugged on April's hand urging her to stand while Leo thank Kurtzman for the information he had given them. April wobbled her head stinging now but Casey steadied her and lead the way to the door. She seemed a shade paler then she had been a moment ago. The little group was soon out in the rain hurrying down the alley to the man hole cover. If April's head had been a bit clearer she would have warned the guys. They were being watched.

On a roof top over looking the square the noodle shop was in a lone figure stood. As the rain dripped off his hood he watched them hurry away. He smiled and touching his hand to his head he spoke mentally through the air.

"Found her Li, I'm on my way back."

"With her?" A small hopeful female voice spoke back into his mind.

"No, she wasn't alone." With that he dropped the mental connection. "Don't worry," he said whispering into the rain, "I'll save you."

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yes I know my grammar and spelling sucks. Please review.

Tony watched his red headed "sister" being pulled into the sewer by four mutants and another kid around his own age. She was obviously in pain and slightly out of it. Maybe that why she wasn't struggling to escape them? The mutants were trying to hide under long coats but those bodies under there were not human, reptile maybe if the flash of green he saw was any indication. He sighed deeply, raindrops dripping off his nose. He wanted to give chase but he didn't dare leave Lilac alone any longer than he had. It had been awhile since the Kraang had last found them but this was a bad neighborhood and the rain was making the late afternoon dark. He frowned, it would do no good to find his new "sister" if his other "sister" Lilac was taken in the process.

Slipping down the side of the building Tony hurried back. He had a mental picture of this new girl now. He would find her again, he would save that redhead. He turned a corner sharply heading towards the old warehouse district. After he saved her then, well he didn't know what would happen then. He hoped she would understand; at least understand better than Lilac had when he had first met her.

Tony slowed, touching his hand to his head he felt the area around him. No one was close by, "Good." he thought. He moved a garbage bin and using it leaped into a window only partly boarded up, on the third floor. He gave himself a little shake to get the excesses rain off before stepping lightly onto the cat walk. Walking to the edge he looked down to the first floor. A small fire was burning very controlled in the center of the room; two old mattresses were on opposite sides of the fire. One had a ratty comforter, the other just a thin sheet. There was a small assortment of canned food things, a partly mended folding screen for bathroom privacy, two back packs stuffed with extra clothes and ready to grab on a moment's notice, a few magazines and newspapers about. It wasn't much but it was home.

"Li, it's me." He called mentally. He knew she was there, he could feel her but she was hiding. He watched with wonder as a small girl appeared sitting very still on one of the mattresses. Her skin just a moment ago was like a mirror, she had been invisible. No matter how many times he saw this mental ability of hers, he still found it amazing.

She stood, straightening her shirt and called up to him "Dinner's ready."

Tony smirked and leaped down using his own mental energy to lessen the falls impact.

Lilac smiled as Tony landed near her. The boy could make an entrance that was for sure. He could also make a mess. "Give me that." She said pulling at his black hoodie, "It's soaked. You'll get sick."

Tony shrugged, handed her the offending garment and grabbed the last apple from a bag. Lilac hung up his hoodie by the fire. "Tell me about her?" She asked, blue eyes shining. Tony took a bite of his apple and lazily looked at his "cousin/sister/half-sister whatever". Although they were exactly the same age after seeing the red head, Tony was sure Lilac was defiantly the runt of the litter. She appeared a few years younger than she actually was. Her dirty blond/ brown curly hair hung long down her back. Her skin was sickly pale, a sharp contrast to his own dark tanned skin. The circles under her eyes worried him. Both of them had not had any decent food or good sleep in a very long time.

In an instant, he tossed her the other half of the apple and she took a bite. "She's a red head, pale skin, her hair was short. Fiery red, bet she has one heck of a temper. She was with a human guy who had a lot of sports gear and they were both with four mutants."

"Four? Together and not fighting? That's odd for mutants." Lilac asked. "Was she okay?"

Tony shrugged, "Yeah I think so. Here let me show you." Tony came over and placed a finger on Lilac's forehead. Her eyes went wide as her mind saw what Tony had seen.

He pulled away slowly. Lilac blinked a bit, Tony defiantly had that redhead's mental energy imprinted. They would be able to track her. "So when do we find her?" She was hopeful now, Tony said this was the last one like them. They needed to be together, after that they would all escape the city and with it the Kraang.

"We, little sister, won't be finding her. I'll go looking in the morning." Lilac frowned at his words.

"What do you mean? I want to help. What if it's a trap and the Kraang get you?" She snapped.

Tony's eyes took on a dark hue, "Better me then both of us."

"But…" she started, Tony cut her off.

"No, Li and that's final. I couldn't…I couldn't stand it if the Kraang got you to." Tony tried to keep his memories to himself, how the Kraang had captured him, how they had stuck needles in his eyes, sucking out his mental energy. How he was tortured and handled. He was tough; he survived and escaped thanks to some kind of explosion in the old TCRI building. Now that it was rebuilt he needed to find his other sister/ halfsister/ cousin whatever you wanted to call her then the three of them needed to make a run for it. Up north was probably the best idea. Maine or maybe even Canada.

Lilac nodded, stirring the soup over the fire. She would do as he asked. After all he was her older "brother" and he had saved her life. As they sat in silence eating her mind drifted back to the first time she met Tony. It was almost a year ago. She had been a run away, well sort of. She wanted to come to the big city and her Uncle had said no. So she caught a bus from upstate and travelled into the city. Someone had been calling her for a long time, since she was little. She could hear it in the back of her head and as the city got closer it got louder. When she had come close to the source of the calling sound she had called, mentally, back out to it. A mistake that nearly cost her, her life as pink squishy brain things in floating orbs and robot men chased after her through the back alleys. The only good thing had been Tony, when she called back out to, who she later learned was Kraang Prime, Tony had also heard her and sensing she was like him had come to her rescue.

She had been terrified of him at first. Not only was she being chased by monsters through the city but a strange, muscular teen grabbed her. Hiding her from them in a small alleyway, blocking her form with his own body for protection. His dark eyes, shining with hate, which she learned later was not at her but for the Kraang. Once the Kraang went away he had tossed Lilac over his shoulder, dragging/ kidnapped her back to his home in an empty apartment loft.

He had asked her a lot of questions she didn't know the answers to and crying and afraid she disappeared for the first time. Only then did Tony become soft, his voice entered her mind gentle and reassuring. He tried to explain everything to her as best he could. About what she was, who he was, who the Kraang were, etc. Though she reappeared after a few moments her headache was obvious. She didn't want to stay and she begged him to let her go. She wasn't his prisoner he had said, though she might have seen the situation different. The Kraang would be looking for her, no telling what information she gave them in the few moments she had connected to them. He promised to look after her, teach her how to hide her mental energy from the Kraang like he could. She was like his little sister after all and he was tired of being alone.

Lilac was gone the next morning from her captor's loft, unaware that Tony followed her every step. As she went to buy a bus ticket home a report about a massive city wide fire caught her attention. Her entire home town had burned to the ground in the night, hundreds were dead and in the back round of the news reporter was a Kraang robot. Shocked, Lilac had wandered for a few hours somehow ending up on a bench in central park. It was midnight when Tony approached her holding out his hand; he smiled, as her tear stained face looked up at him. "Come on Li, let's go home." They had been together ever since. It wasn't always easy, Lilac has been a very sheltered and naive child and sometimes they argued like siblings do but they were together.

A few hours passed and Tony stirred the dying coals of the fire. He looked at Lilac sleeping on the mattress opposite the fire. Glancing up he found a hole in the ceiling and wished upon the first star he saw.

"Please let me find her in the morning. We have to get out of here." He wished, before smothering the rest of the coals and lying down for a few hours of sleep.

Please review, I get chapters out faster with reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Yes, spelling I know working on it. First TMNT fanfiction, please read, love and review.

April was the second one to awaken in the lair. They had stayed up way too late watching movies. She quietly stretched dislodging herself from the small pile of sleeping turtles. She took a quick mental headcount, Donnie had been curled next to her on the couch keeping her warm, Leo was sort of sitting sleeping against the bottom of the couch, Raph and Casey were in a pile by the TV. April smirked and pulled out her phone. This was too cute not to take a picture of as she watch the two hot heads snore and drool on each other.

Mikey was no where to be seen but the yummy smell coming from the kitchen told her his location. Stretching once more she moved towards the amazing smell. Pushing past the curtains that served as a door she smiled. "Are those pancakes?"

"Not just any pancakes, my turtletastic, extra happy flappy jack pancakes!" Mikey was practically giggling with joy.

"Come on sit, these are done." He gleefully pushed a chair by the table and as April took a seat he dropped a pile of green pancakes in front of her.

He sat across the table from her fluttering his best biggest Mikey eyes. "Well tell me what you think."

April hesitated " Gee Mikey, I've never seen green pancakes before."

"Girl you know its just food dye. Like I would ever give my girl swamp algae. Even though its super good." Mikey playfully ruffled April's hair.

April took a tentative bite, her eyes went wide. "Mikey! These are amazing!"

Mikey nodded "Yeah girl, I said they were awesome."

"Hey any for me?" Donnie asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Here April," he said holding his hand out to her. She accepted the two white pills he offered, swallowing them down obediently.

She looked at Donnie. "Thank you."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head as Mikey dropped a plate of pancakes in front of him. For a bit the three of them just ate in silence. Each had there own thoughts.

"I was thinking maybe I could try to find the birth records of the names Kurtzman gave us, see if maybe I could hack into some information he couldn't." Donnie started. April frowned a little sighing.

"I would like that Donnie. I'm just worried about them, if they are alive, if the Kraang don't have them, they don't have a family like I do to protect them. I mean, they are like me, you guys have each other but it would be so cool to have someone who was going through the same things I am...like the pain." She mumbled.

Leo choose that moment to enter the kitchen. He had hear everything. "I agree with April, we need to find her...cousins." April shot Leo a look, he held up his hands in defense. "What? I wasn't sure what to call them."

"Leo has a point April, there is a chance they also have the same Kraang strain in there DNA that you have, it would make you half siblings really." Donnie offered. April growled slightly. She didn't like being reminded of her Kraang DNA but Donnie had a point.

"I'll just go start looking now." Donnie called.

By lunch the lair was in usually form. April was in meditation alone beneath the tree in the lair she had grown to love, Mikey had gone out to skateboard in the tunnels. Raph was watching sports on the TV. Leo was sparing with the dummy. Casey had gone home, he had homework to take care of. Donnie was still trying to hack into any records he could relating to Antonio and Lilac.

April relaxed, only when she was mediating did her head fully stop hurting. "Hey..." a voice, not her own, popped like a bubble in her mind. April opened her eyes. There was no one in the room and the few times she heard the Kraang they had not spoken like that. Blinking, she closed her eyes again. After a moment the voice came a second time. "You okay? Hey..." April bit her lip and decided not to risk an answer.

"Guys!" she called running into the room "I heard a voice."

"W...What? What voice?" Raph stammered before the explosion. Suddenly the turtles found themselves thrown back into the far wall.

"Guys!" April screamed and she moved to go to them. The energy wave had passed through her harmlessly. "Hey..." the bubble word burst into her mind again. Turning she saw a boy her own age but with some serious muscles unlike Casey who was sort of scrawny. "Sleep..." April found her eyes closing at the command. She slumped and the stranger in black grabbed her before she could fall.

"No April!" Leo screamed struggling to his feet and falling. "APRIL!" they others were shouting now trying to move. With a smirk the figure turned and tossed April over his shoulder.

"Nooooo!" Donnie screamed.

Five minutes later Leo was the first to struggle to his feet, followed almost instantly by Raph and Donnie. "Spread out and find her, keep in touch via the shell cells. Donnie call Mikey tell him to start looking." Leo commanded each taking a different tunnel. No one was taking his family. Not if he could help it.

Tony cursed to himself. All these tunnels freaking looked alike! He had been using Lilac's mental imprint as a way point, a spark in his mind leading him back to safety but he was sure he was not going the same way he had been. A thought that was confirmed when her turned a corner and bumped into said little sister.

"Lilac! I told you to wait at the hide out." he chastised.

Lilac looked up at him, her eyes red like she had been crying. "I was worried you wouldn't come back so I followed. I'm not helpless." She asserted.

Tony sighed. He could be mad at her later. First they had to get out of here or there wouldn't be a later. "Come on!" he yelled racing down the tunnel. Lilac at his heels. Turning left, then right, then left again, grrrr it all was the same. He slid to a stop so quickly Lilac bumped into him.

"Shit...dead end." He said.

"You've got that right pal." A voice growled from behind them. The red turtle was there, twirling something metallic and sharp in his hands. It was only a moment before the others arrived. Tony put April down behind him.

"We've had years in these tunnels." Leo spoke as he drew his swords.

"Did you actually think you could get away?" Donnie's voice was full of anger as he approached them.

Tony was panting, he wasn't ready for a fight. That outburst had taken a lot of his strength. Lilac saw the look in his eyes and pushed herself between the reptile mutants and her brother just as the turtles attacked. Standing head down Lilac touched her temples, Leo, Raph and Donnie felt themselves pushed back by an unseen force but it wasn't like before. It didn't hurt.

"What?" Leo asked touching the invisible but very solid surface separating them from April and her kidnappers.

"Feels like some kind of force shield." Donnie said rubbing his hands over the outer edges. "Kinda like a big bubble."

"Bubbles can be popped." Raphael said grimly. "When I get a hold of you little girl, it won't be pretty."

Lilac shook her head trying to clear Raph's anger from her mind. She had a very weak mental block when shielding but Tony had taught her not to be afraid of anything horrible whomever outside the shield dreamed of doing to her. She could fight the thoughts of fear and pain.

"Hold on, Don't let him in your head." Tony said, watching her nod. Another minute passed and Tony came closer. "Just a little longer Li." Tony whispered in her ear. "I've almost got my second mental wind."

"Hey guys! Whahoo!" Mikey called skateboarding into the tunnel. "What are you waiting for? They've got April!"

"Wait Mikey!" Leo called but it was too late as Mikey slammed comically into the bubble. Lilac saw and giggle. It was only a moment but just enough for Donnie to notice the ripple, the briefest of changes in the stabilization of the force shield.

"Leo what are we gonna do? That guys going to be read for a fight in just a little bit." Raph hissed.

"Owww" Mikey whimpered from the floor.

"We have to think of something." Leo wracked his mind for ideas. His eyes searching the surroundings.

"Leo I may have a solution." Donnie offered and the turtles gathered into a huddle. "Did you notice when she laughed the bubble ripped, as if it weaken for a moment?"

"No." Raph hissed.

"Well it did. I think just like before with April, this all has to do with mental energy. He mentioned not to let you get in her head Raph. Maybe that exactly what we need to do." Donnie offered.

"You mean threaten her?" Leo asked, slightly offended at the idea.

Donnie shook his head, "Not quite, Mikey up for a little fun?"

"You know it Bro!"

"Okay, so here's my plan." Donnie began to whisper.

"Donnie that is either stupid or brilliant." Raph sighed.

"Just go with it." Donnie hissed.

"Okay Mikey, your move." Leo said.

"I've got this bros. No worries" Slowly Mikey approached the bubble, he watched as the girl stiffen, as if waiting for an attack.

"So what the difference between a piano and a tuna?"

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Yes, spelling I know working on it. First TMNT fanfiction, please read, love and review.

"Okay Mikey, your move." Leo said with a nod towards the girl.

"I've got this bros. No worries" Slowly Mikey approached the bubble, he watched the girl stiffen fearfully, as if waiting for an attack.

"So what the difference between a piano and a tuna?

The girl blinked at him curiously. Doubling her mental efforts. What kind of question was that?

Mikey was already starting to giggle before blurting out the answer, "Everyone can tune a piano but you can't Tune a fish. Get it TUNAfish?"

Lilac took a half step back as if she had been physically pushed. He was filling her mind with laughter, giggles and silliness. This...this was not good. Tony had never shown he how to deal with this kind of emotion attack.

Mikey continued. "What do you call a guy who never farts in public? A Private Tutor!" His laughter was infectious and Lilac was quickly catching the disease.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Tony yelled approaching the edge of the force shield, desperate to get this turtles attention on him and not Lilac. The orange turtle only ignored him, continuing to focus on making the girl laugh.

"What did the guy at the rubber band factory say when he lost his job? Oh Snap!" Mikey was holding his sides laughing now. Leo and the others watch as the girl bent in on herself and was starting to shake. Leo was worried for a moment that she was in pain, after all as far as he knew she could just be another victim of the kidnapper. He glanced at Donnie.

Donnie shrugged, "Stockholm syndrome maybe." he offered in a whisper reading Leo's thoughts.

Meanwhile Lilac was trying so hard not to laugh."Looks like Mikey finally found someone who thinks his jokes are funny." Raph whispered to the others.

Leo elbowed Donnie and pointed. A certain redhead was starting to stir. "Be ready." he ordered.

"No, no more." Lilac pleaded weakly. Her sides were hurting and she could take much more of this happiness torture. If her shield failed and Tony wasn't ready they would all be taken to the Kraang.

Mikey licked his lips, one more good joke should do it. She was already shaking like a leaf, from held in giggles, trying to keep her hands up, her shield up.

"Why did the elephants get kicked out of the swimming pool? They kept dropping their trunks!" Mikey laughed, dancing a little in place. That did it. Lilac slipped to the ground in a fit of giggles and as she went down so did her force shield.

Tony defensively took a few steps forward as the shield fell. Lilac would be out of commission at least a few moments to get her breath back. Now that her shield was down she could redirect her mental energy. Maybe, if he could keep them busy enough, she could vanish.

"Well then come at me then!" He shouted at the mutants. "I'll take you all down, make you mutants into soup. I'll...Owww!" Tony yelled finding himself hit on the head and knocked to the ground. A very angry redhead stood over him glaring. A folded metallic fan in her hand.

"That's for attacking my family!" She growled. Tony glanced towards the mutants. Family? They were family, he and Lilac were family. These mutants couldn't possible be family. They must have her brain washed. His eyes caught Lilac face. The orange turtle was at her side rubbing her back, as if helping her catch her breath. His other hand was on her shoulder. Tony frowned, Lilac was the orange mutant turtles prisoner, even if it didn't look like it. He was aware of the other mutants coming closer. Locking eyes with the redhead he watched with some satisfaction as a glimmer of connection to him crossed her eyes. "Took her long enough," he thought.

With one quick fluid motion Tony burst forward off the ground and grabbing the orange turtle by his shell, yanked his hands away from Lilac. "Run Lilac!" He commanded. He could handle these mutants himself.

She made a dash for it, slipping a bit when the voice of the blue turtle called out. "Lilac Littlewood?"

She stopped looking back, the blue turtle was looking at her with much more gentle eyes then a moment ago and his swords were no longer in his hands.

"Do...do you know me?" She asked taking a few steps back towards the group.

"Wait," the purple turtle spoke taking a few quick steps away from the boy, " If your Lilac Littlewood then that would make you Antonio Giovanni."

Tony crossed his arms. "Its Tony." he said with a slight growl.

"No way! Then these are like April's cousins!" Mikey shouted. "Dudes we were totally trying to find you."

"Why? To take us back to the Kraang?" Lilac asked debating making a run for it.

The orange turtles laughed at her. "No, we hate those pink squishy brain guys."

"I think there's been a misunderstanding." April said. "If we tell you our story, will you tell us yours?" She asked sitting down in the tunnel. Donnie watched with fascination as very causally Tony swept his hair back from his forehead, touching one of his temples. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Lilac make a quick nod.

They must have sat in the tunnel for hours. The story of there lives until this point was not pretty. Tony left out a few details of his more horrific treatment when the Kraang had him but learning it was the turtles who allowed him to escape in the first place made him feel somewhat guilty. All of there stories were intertwined.

At the end of it all, Lilac moved her hair. "Tony? I'm cold and kind of hungry..." she called metally.

"Sun must have set top side, we'll go soon okay Li?" Tony was a bit hesitant, still a little unsure what would happen when they tried to leave.

April watched them suddenly having an idea. "There's pizza back at our place and its a lot warmer." She offered mentally joining the telepathic conversation.

Mikey rolled his eyes, now all three of them were talking mentally. "Hello, we can't hear you." he said.

April smiled. "I was just inviting them back to the lair. Its getting late and we could all use some food and something to drink." Were this a few months ago she never would have invited practically strangers to the lair but now things were different.

"Good idea. If you'll let me there are a few blood tests I'd like to run?" Donnie asked. Tony nodded.

"My lady." Mikey asked offering his hand to help Lilac stand. She giggled. "Why thank you kind sir."

"Alright its this way." Leo said aware that Tony was right behind him and also aware the Raph was right behind Tony just waiting for him to try something. Donnie was at Aprils side. Mikey and Lilac bringing up the rear. The pair were chatting excitedly, as if they had been friends for years.

"Things are going to be different now." April whispered to Donnie. He nodded, "But hopefully for the better." She smiled at him. Things would be better. She just knew it.

Please review, I can't decide if I should just end it here or continue the story. Let me know what you think.


End file.
